I'll Fight For You
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: Sequel to Life Of A Victor. When President Snow said that Glimmer wouldn't have to participate in the Hunger Games, he wasn't lying. But what about Clove's other daughter? What will happen to her? Read to find out! Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Third Person POV

Today was the Reaping day of the 81st annual Hunger Games. Clove Pearson changed from her pajamas into a sky blue dress with some shimmery silver stuff around the hem. It had thin straps, about the width of her index and middle fingers and went down a little past her knees. On her feet were silver low heeled sandals.

Clove went into the living room, where her husband Cato and her two daughters were waiting for her. 18 year old Glimmer was wearing a strapless knee-length lilac dress and matching wedges. Multi-colored crystals adorned the top front and two layers of scratchy mesh-like stuff covered the bottom.

Glimmer wasn't going to be Reaped thanks to the deal Clove made with President Snow a few years ago, but the Pearson family was required to go to the Reaping this year because Clove's other daughter, Iris Raven Pearson was 12 years old, thus she was eligible to be Reaped . Clove had named her after her deceased sister.

Iris had Clove's hair color and Cato's eye color. She was wearing a red strapless dress that went down to her knees and around the waist was a belt with a diamond in the middle.

Clove had gotten a bunch of dresses as a gift from the Capitol when she and Cato had moved in their house in District 2's Victor's Village. She gave the ones that no longer fit her to Iris and Glimmer.

Clove looked like she was about to cry. Cato didn't want her to cry in front of their daughters, so he led her away from the living room. Once he was sure the girls couldn't hear anything, he said "listen, Clove, you have to put on a brave face. Be strong. I know we haven't gone to the Reaping in a while and you forgot what it was like, but I assure you, it's going to be fine."

Clove's sad expression changed to a stoic one.

"There you go!" Cato exclaimed, kissing Clove's forehead. "That wasn't so hard!"

The Pearson family walked out of the house and headed out of the Victor's Village and walked to the center of District 2.

~Line break~

District 2's escort, Shania, started the Reaping speech. "Welcome, welcome! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be **ever **in your favour!"

"Before we begin selecting the Tributes, we have brought you a very special film all the way from the Capitol!" Shania exclaimed.

After the film, Shania addressed the crowd. "Now, the time has come to select one young man and one young woman for the honor of representing District 2 in the 81st annual Hunger Games. First, the boys."

The boys were always chosen first in District 2.

Shania called the name of the boy Tribute. "Emerson Collins!"

Emerson was 17.

"And now for the girls." Shania called the name of the girl Tribute. "Iris Pearson!"

Glimmer's POV

As Iris walked on the stage and stood next to Emerson, I surged forward; shoving people out of my way, stepping in front of Iris, and shouting out four words not a lot of people would dare to say. "I volunteer as Tribute!"

"Well, it appears we have a volunteer! How wonderful!" Shania exclaimed.

Shania looked at me. "What's your name, dear?"

"Glimmer Pearson." I replied.

"I bet that was your sister, since you have the same last name." Shania said.

"Yes, Iris and I are sisters." I said.

"It was very brave of you to volunteer to take her place in the Hunger Games." Shania said.

"She would do the same for me." I said. She really would; we're very close, like my mom and her deceased sister were.

"Iris, you can step off the stage now." Shania said to Iris.

"Don't go, Glimmer!" Iris cried, hugging me tightly.

"Iris, get off the stage." I said, struggling to keep the stoic expression on my face. I was terrified of going into the Hunger Games, but I was glad I was going in there instead of Iris.

Iris sobbed and walked off the stage.

Peacekeepers filed onto the stage, ready to escort me and Emerson to the Capitol Building where we were to say our goodbyes.

Emerson and I walked side by side. Soon we were inside the Capitol Building.

The Peacekeepers spilt up; half of them taking Emerson down one direction, the other half taking me down the other.

I sat down on the velvet couch that was positioned in the middle of the room and closed my eyes. Hopefully I can get a nap in before the train arrives at the Capitol Building.

The door opened with a groan, causing my eyes to flash open. I looked at the door and saw my mom, dad, and Iris standing there. They walked in the room.

Iris rushed towards me, throwing herself into my arms at full-force. She hugged me fiercely and I stroked her hair as she sobbed.

"Why did you volunteer to take my place in the Hunger Games?" Iris sobbed. "Because of the deal mom made with President Snow a few years ago, you would never have to be Reaped, and because of that, you didn't go to the training academy. I did, because the deal didn't save us both from being Reaped. I've trained hard for the Hunger Games for a long time, and I excelled at the training I was taught at the training academy. I could have handled going into the Arena."

"As your older sister, it's my job to protect you." I said to Iris. "Volunteering to take your place in the Hunger Games is my way of doing that."

"Just promise me you'll try to win." Iris sobbed.

"I will." I said to her. "I'll fight for you."

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Glimmer's POV

"The train is waiting for you." A Peacekeeper said to me, mom and dad. "Emerson is already on it."

"I'll escort Iris out." Another Peacekeeper said to mom.

"Come on, Iris, follow me." The Peacekeeper escorted Iris out of the Capitol Building.

Everyone else boarded the train to the Capitol.

Mom and dad sat next to me.

"Glimmer, you're gonna win this thing." My dad said. "You're a Pearson. Winning is in your blood."

"Let's hope so." I said.

"Your dad is gonna train you, and I'm gonna mentor you." My mom said. "You'll win, trust me."

Clove's POV

The train stopped in the train station of the place where I had stayed during my Hunger Games. Everyone got off it and headed to their rooms.

Once we were all unpacked, we headed to the training center.

I saw my friends Finnick Odair and Johanna Mason there. Finnick was shirtless, as per usual.

"Clove!" Finnick engulfed me in a hug. "It's good to see you again!"

"Odair, let Clove go before you suffocate her!" Johanna exclaimed.

Finnick let go of me and gave Cato a firm slap on the back. "Good to see you again, Cato."

"Finny, are you gonna introduce me to your friends?" A pretty woman that looked around the same age as Finnick with brown hair and green eyes walked up to us.

"I was just about to do that." Finnick grinned at the woman.

"Annie, this is Johanna, Clove, and Cato. Johanna, Clove, and Cato, this is my fiancé, Annie Cresta." Finnick gestured to the woman. It was at that moment that I realized she was pregnant.

"Congratulations! You're pregnant!" I exclaimed.

"7 months pregnant, to be precise." Annie said. "The doctor said it's gonna be a boy."

"Odair, why the hell did you bring your pregnant fiancé here with you?!" Johanna exclaimed. "She should be at home!"

"I hate being away from Finnick." Annie said. "I don't know how I was able to stand it the first time he was here."

"Let's go meet the Tributes." Finnick said to Annie.

Cato's POV

The District 7 Tributes were named Cedric and Aubrey. The District 4 Tributes were named Piper and Micah.

Cedric had brown hair and brown eyes. Aubrey had black hair and blue eyes with flecks of grey in them. Piper had blonde hair and turquoise eyes. Micah had brown hair and green eyes.

"This is a good looking bunch of Tributes." Finnick said.

"I bet all of them will get a lot of sponsors." Johanna said.

"Wait till you see the District 2 Tributes." Clove said with a smirk. She went over to Glimmer and Emerson and escorted them over to where the rest of us were.

"This is my daughter Glimmer and her fellow District 2 Tribute, Emerson." Clove gestured to Glimmer and Emerson.

Emerson was very lethal looking. He had short dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He was very tall and muscular. He looked capable of killing someone with his bare hands. He reminded me of myself a bit.

"Do you think the Tributes should form an alliance?" Annie asked.

"They can if they want to." I replied.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Third Person POV

Annie had gone into labour early. She, Finnick, Johanna, Clove and Cato were at the hospital. The Tribute interviews were tonight, so Clove, Finnick, Johanna, Clove and Cato didn't really have anything better to do.

All Annie was feeling right now was pain. She had been in labor for about 20, but now her contractions were only about two minutes apart and the Capitol nurses told her the baby would be born any minute, but that's what they had been saying for what felt like the last hour. All Annie could do was squeeze the hell out of Finnick's hand and pray this would be over soon.

"C'mon, Cresta! One more big push!" Johanna yelled.

Soon everyone finally heard the cries of Annie's son.

The Capitol nurses went to clean the baby up then they let Annie hold her.

"He's perfect." Annie looked at her newborn child. He was the spitting image of Finnick.

"I'm a dad!" Finnick exclaimed.

"Please tell me this child won't turn into his father." Johanna said.

"What are you going to name him?" Clove asked Annie.

"Wesley." Annie replied. "Wesley Odair."

"That's a good name." Finnick said.

Annie looked at her son fondly. "Welcome to the world, Wesley."

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Glimmer's POV

Here I am, in my tube, about to go into the Arena.

The tube rises up to the Arena. I hear a buzzer go off, signaling the start of the Games.

_I can do this_, I thought.

I ran over to the weapons and grabbed a vest full of knives. I put the vest on quickly. I ran over to the boy from District 8 and threw a knife at him. He went down like a rock.

Samara, the girl from 12, was fighting the boy from District 7. I threw a knife at him. He fell to the ground instantly. I threw the knife at Samara. She dodged it. Oh well. I'll get her sometime.

Emerson ran into the Cornucopia and grabbed a spear. He then killed the girl from District 7.

After everything dies down at the cornucopia, it was dark. I decided to sleep. I climbed a tree and tied a sleeping bag to it.

The next morning, I heard a buzz. I looked up at the branch above me. There was a Tracker Jacker nest hanging on that branch. My parents had told me everything there was to know about Tracker Jackers.

During the night, an alliance was formed between the Tributes of District 5 and 6. They were asleep on on the ground below the tree I was on. With a devilish smirk, I took a knife and cut the branch and the Tracker Jackers came out of their hive. They started stinging the Tributes from 5 and 6.

I got a few stings too. I started to hallucinate.

**(A/N: Bold italics= Glimmer's hallucinations.)**

_**I was in District 2, in a graveyard. I had just finished putting flowers on my aunt Iris's grave. No one in the Pearson family has ever visited her grave.**_

"_**Sorry you haven't had any visitors, Iris." I said to my aunt's grave. "We kinda forgot to visit your grave."**_

_**A female ghost with long red hair and green eyes rose out of Iris's grave. **_

"_**I am not Iris." The ghost said. "I am Wren. Iris was moved to another grave. I am going to take over your body so I can live again."**_

_**Suddenly, everything stopped, and I snapped back into reality.**_

~Line break~

"Holy shit, those hallucinations were some creepy!" I exclaimed.

I heard a canon fire.

And another.

And another.

And another.

I smelled smoke. The Gamemakers had started a fire somewhere. Many Tributes died in the fire.

I ran away from the fire and soon the flames disappeared.

I reached a lake and took a drink. I noticed Samara taking a swim.

I chased her until she climbed up a tree.

"That's not gonna help you any, Samara!" I yelled. "I'm pretty good at throwing knives!"

I took a knife out of my vest and threw it up towards Samara. It hit her in the chest. She fell from the tree and landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"Told you." I said to Samara's body.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Glimmer's POV

It's just me, Emerson, and the District 3 Tributes left.

I heard Claudius Templesmith's voice say "attention Tributes, there is going to be a feast!"

My mom and dad had taught me and my sister everything there was to know about the Hunger Games. A feast is something good.

I saw the girl from 3 get her bag. I threw a knife at her. She dodged it and lunged at me. She pinned me against the ground. She had her feet on top of mine, so I couldn't move my feet.

I could move my hands still. I grabbed a knife from the vest full of knives I had gotten during the Bloodbath and stabbed her. I moved her limp body off of me and laid her on the ground.

A canon fired.

I made a move to find the boy from 3. He found me first.

"You killed Raina!" He exclaimed angrily.

″Yeah. What's your point?″ I asked nonchalantly.

"I love her!" The boy from 3 answered.

"There's no place for love here." I said.

The boy from 3 didn't respond to that statement. Instead, he asked ″did you hear that?″ I nodded. We were in the woods, and we had heard the sound of something rustling in the bushes.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, large lizard-like Mutts jumped out of the bushes. They were big and ugly, and they were headed right for us.

″Let's get to the Cornucopia! They won't be able to get us there! Mutts can't climb!″ The boy from 3 exclaimed.

We ran towards the Cornucopia and climbed up on top of it. Emerson had beat us to the Cornucopia.

I threw multiple knives at them and killed every single one of them.

"Those Mutts looked like dead Tributes." The boy from 3 said.

"They're made to look like that." Emerson said.

"So…I guess one of you is gonna kill me now." The boy from 3 said.

″Yeah, me.″ Emerson said. He pushed the boy from 3 down into the Mutts. He died.

″It's just us now.″ I said to Emerson.

″Yep. Only one of us can win.″ Emerson said. ″And that's gonna be me.″

Emerson lunged at me and grabbed my neck in a headlock. He had a pretty strong grip.

I kneed Emerson in the balls, causing him to release me from the headlock and drop like a stone. He fell off the Cornucopia, and survived. I got off the Cornucopia and lunged at him, knife in hand. I attempted to stab him, but he dodged.

I launched myself at Emerson and kicked him in the ribs. He didn't get hurt that bad. He staggered back a half-step, regained his footing, and tried to punch me in the stomach. I grabbed his hand before he could, and used his hand to hit him in the stomach. He grunted in pain and then began to run.

I chased after Emerson. When I caught up with him, I saw him step on a patch of wet grass. He lost his footing and somersaulted down a hill. When he stopped somersaulting, he was lying on his back, wincing in pain. I ran down the hill cautiously, and I eventually reached him. When he saw me, he got back up. Then, because he was very hurt, his body caved on him and he fell on his back. I dropped my full weight onto his chest.

Emerson struggled to get up. He tried to push me off. He was successful. I grabbed his head with both hands, ready to kill him. But he got away from me. He punched me HARD. I staggered backwards.

″I told you I would be the winner.″ Emerson said to me. He grabbed me in a headlock. I kneed him in the balls again, causing him to drop me. I picked myself up off the ground and kicked him in the throat. The kick was very solid.

Emerson gagged for a bit then recovered from the kick. He ran away again. I chased after him. Emerson slipped on another patch of wet grass. So did I; this time. I grabbed his head with both hands as we somersaulted down a large hill as one in slow motion. When we stopped somersaulting at the bottom of the hill, I was lying on top of Emerson's stomach. I put my feet on top of his. He couldn't move anywhere now.

″You're not gonna win this thing, Emerson. I am.″ I said to him. I grabbed a knife from the vest full of knives I had gotten during the Bloodbath and stabbed him. He died instantly.

The final canon fired, and I heard Claudius Templesmith`s voice from the intercom. "Ladies and gentlemen, the Victor of the 81st annual Hunger Games, Glimmer Pearson from District 2!"

I did it! I won!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Glimmer`s POV

The first people I saw when I got back to the Capitol were my mom, dad, Annie, who was holding her son in her arms, Finnick and Johanna.

My mom gave me a hug. ″You were awesome out there!″

My stylist walked over to me. ″Glimmer, it's time to get ready for the final interview! Come on, let's get you dressed!"

″Come on, Cato, let's go find a seat.″ My mom said to my dad. They walked away, followed by Annie, her son, Finnick and Johanna.

My stylist dressed me in a very stylish red dress.

"You look incredible, Glimmer!" My stylist screamed. "Now go! You don't want to be late for the final interview!"

I headed towards the cheering stage.

Caesar smiled at me as I sat down next to him. "Hello Glimmer.″

″Hello.″ I smiled at him.

″That fight between the District 2 Tributes was something, wasn't it, folks?″ Caesar asked the crowd. They nodded their heads in agreement.

″Glimmer, what were you thinking as you were fighting Emerson?″ Caesar asked me.

″I was thinking ″will you die already″, I replied. The crowd laughed.

″Yes, Emerson certainly didn't give up easily.″ Caesar said. ″He put up quite a fight. I admire him for that.″

″Me too.″ I said. ″He lasted longer than I thought he would. I thought he would give up, but he didn't. He kept fighting and fighting until he died.″

Caesar was finished with the questions. He showed a recap of the Games. Deaths were shown in close-ups. So were fights.

″Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for the Victor of the 81st annual Hunger Games, Glimmer Pearson!″ Caesar exclaimed. We both stood up from our chairs, and the crowd erupted in applause.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Glimmer`s POV

Mom, dad, and I walked through the door of our house.

Iris came running down the stairs. As soon as she saw me, she rushed towards me, throwing herself into my arms at full-force. She hugged me tightly. ″I knew you would come back. I just knew it.″

″Glimmer's a Pearson.″ Mom said. ″Winning is in her blood.″

I looked Iris in the eyes. ″I told you I would fight for you, and I meant it.″ I kissed her forehead. ″I'll always fight for you, sis.″

THE END

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
